random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bunniculafan2016/Why Cartoon Network is going downhill
Note: Credit goes to Terrible and average TV shows wiki for the flaws. Why they lost their charm Christina miller era; 2014 to present (The worst CN era) #As of 2015, the channel has been relying too much on TTG and ignores their other shows. While they do air some, TTG takes up too much priority for them. #They don't do reruns of some of their modern cartoons after their endings, such as Regular show (Until November 13, 2017), and Uncle Grandpa. #They've made atrocious reboots out of Ben 10 and The powerpuff girls, with both shows getting extremely negative receptions from fans of the originals. #As for their 25th anniversary on October 1st, 2o017, they've barely done anything at all to celebrate it. #They've ended a lot of their great shows. #Current hiatuses of Adventure time and Steven Universe. #They haven't immediately green-lit Villainous yet, despite it having so much potential. #They've canceled some of their shows like Young justice, Green lantern, and Sym-bionic titan because they have high budgets and they think that toys should be connected to viewership. (Young justice has since then been going to get a 3rd season in late 2018 due to strong fan demand). #Ever sine 2007, many of CN's shows have been met with Mixed-to-negative reception. #They no longer air Pokemon anymore because they lost the rights and it moved on to Disney XD. As a result, CN no longer airs anime on their channel. Stuart Snyder era; 2007 to 2014 (Bad Cartoon network ear but not the worst Cartoon Network era) #Some of their shows ranges from mediocre to terrible, such s The problem solverz, Secret mount fort awesome, Choppy sock Chooks, Johnny test, and The high fructose adventures of the Annoying orange, which has all since then been canceled. #They tried to compete with Nickelodeon and Disney channel, thanks to their live action shows (All of which failed), that literally killed the purpose of their channel. For example, Dude, what would happen, and Destroy build destroy #The hall of game awards, which is basically a rip-off of Nickelodeon's kids choice awards. #He acquired some terrible cartoons such as Teen titans go. #They've aired many good shows like Sym-Bionic titan, Young justice, and Thundercats (2011), which had so much potential to fix their reputation, but cancelled them for useless excuses. #During the Nood era back in fall 2008, they've aired Skunk fu, Chowder, Flapjack, and Total drama island. These shows took 90% of CN's schedule of the 2000's and are equivalent to the excessive Teen Titans go reruns. Before 2007 #Some of their shows that aired in some countries, such as in the Middle east (AKA Cartoon Network Arabic, and it's HD counterpart Cartoon network MENA), are heavily censored. #They've aired mediocre cartoons such as My partner's a gym monkey and Squirrel boy. #During 2003-2004 (Before Foster's home for imaginary friends was released), they've ended some of their good shows which caused people to no longer watch CN. #The last remaining episodes of Hihi Puffy ami yumi was NEVER aired in the United states. In addition, CN doesn't have plans to air them either. Category:Blog posts